R&R and Beyond
by bookreader26
Summary: This is when Molly is to go on R&R with Smurf, Molly and Captain James realize their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1 - R&R and Beyond

**I do not own anything Our Girl. I just wanted to see more in the story about Molly and Bossman. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Our Girl how I wanted it to happen.**

**Chapter 1 R&R and Beyond **

The day I had been dreading had finally arrived, I was about to leave for two weeks on R&R, the Major had arranged an Olympics event for the three sections to compete in, 2 Section had nominated me as the anchor in the relay, to the astonishment of everyone we won and had made the morning fly by.

As everyone dispersed I decided to have some coco pops which my mom had sent in a care package for breakfast, as I sat on the edge of the stage by the mess watching Kinders shout at the lads to hurry up and get out the showers as the other sections needed to shower too, next thing I see this a spoon coming from my left shoulder into by bowl of coco pops.

"Oi" I yelled as I looked up and saw it was the boss, he smiled at me as he sat down beside me.

"What Dawes" he said with this cheeky grin across his face.

"Sorry boss thought you were Sohail" I could have been sick right there thinking of the image.

"What! You wouldn't share your coco pops with Sohail" he said jokingly.

"No way, not having him stick his spoon in my bowl" as I blushed.

"I take it, that's not a euphemism Dawes" as he took another spoon of coco pops out my bowl.

"If I knew what that was I would let you know" I said giving him a smirk.

He winked at me as we sat enjoying each other's company watching the lads shout insults at each other.

Suddenly there was a problem with the Check Point up the mountains, they had not reported in this morning Captain Azziz looked worried. Captain James was in full captain mode. "Full kit 2 Section" he yelled.

We had made our way to the check point, to discover our worst nightmares, all the ANA guys had been shot point blank, none of them survived, and one of them was Rolex boy. I had to confirm them all dead, it was the hardest thing I had ever done, and Boss could see I was finding it hard and even said someone else could do it but I knew it was my job as the medic.

Everyone was quiet as they returned from the check point. Kinders had told us that Major Beck had confirmed that our R&R was to go ahead. So I made my way back to my med tent to sort out my kit, ready to leave that afternoon. All I wanted was a shower to wash all the grim off me, the shower made me feel a bit better but never truly clean, because as soon as you left the shower the dust would hit you and stick to your hair and body like glue. I was in the med tent getting dressed, I had my black shorts and red vest on trying to dry my hair but all I could think about was the sight of those ANA guys from this morning. I could suddenly feel as if someone was there, as I turned I saw Boss in the doorway looking a bit sheepish, as if he had been caught out. He stepped in zipping down the tent door.

"Hey, how you doing? I can see today was hard for you, are you ready to go?" he looked at me with this concerned look on his face.

"O boss, I just can't get that image out my brain of Rolex Boy from this morning, he didn't stand a chance." I sobbed the last word out as a small tear rolled down my cheek.

At that moment he stepped towards me and put his arms around me, I also put my arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"It's ok Dawes just let it out, you need to stop bottling your feelings in, I am here for you" he said holding me tighter.

As I breathed in his scent this was heaven to me, I pulled myself together and looked up to him, he was staring down at me.

He took my face with his hands and said "I hate seeing you like this, I wish I could just take these feelings away, but you need to work through them and realize nothing we could have done, could have prevented this" at that point he bent down a kissed me so gently at first then as I returned his kiss with mine it became more intense and passionate, his hands traveled up and down my body, as I couldn't help myself but mimic what he was doing and ran my hands up his body pulling him against me. How could this be happening? I had dreamt of this, but now it was happening.

"Molly I don't want you to go, let alone with that tosser Smurf" he gasped out and continued kissing me.

I didn't want this to stop but knew it had to, as I was due to leave on the chopper in an hour. Someone was bound to wonder where we were. Tearing myself away from his kiss I groaned "I have to go remember you are the one who did the R&R rota"

"Yes, don't remind me" He said with a sad look on his face. "You will just have to come back to me"

"I Will, don't worry" I said as I smiled up at him.

"I do have one thing I need you to do for me, while you in London is get me some Nespresso Rosabaya Coffee from their shop on Regent Street." As he said the words he took my right arm, then took a maker out of his pocket and wrote the word Rosabaya on my arm in the most beautiful hand writing I had ever seen. "I will adore you always"

"Always Sir" I said as I leaned in and kissed him again.

There was no going back now, we had defiantly crossed a line. We spoke about now dangerous this was and we needed to make sure nobody found out. For both of your sakes. As we said our goodbyes and he left the tent, it was like having my heart pulled out my chest. I knew I would not be able to touch him or see him for two long weeks.

As Smurf and I walking towards the gate of the compound with the lads giving us shopping list of stuff they wanted brought back. I noticed that Sahail was missing.

"Where's Sahail" I said as I turned to Boss and Kinders.

"He hasn't been seen since this morning" said Boss

"Taliban! I just knew it" said Smurf

I looked at boss as this look of worry came over me wanting to protect him and said "if Sahail has gone you gona need a medic" any excuse to stay here, but he said we already have one and gave me an order to get on the chopper and go on my R&R, as I sat in the chopper watching him, never taking my eyes off him, he did the same watching the chopper take off with the look of pain etched across his face...

**I hope you enjoyed this I am writing the next chapter now it's when they return from R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 - Come back to me

**Chapter 2 - Come Back to me.**

R&R had been the worst week I had ever had to endure, my parents' house was hectic not a place you could relax and have a quiet moment to collect your thoughts before returning to a war zone.

My mobile rang and it was Smurf, he sounded a bit strange, so I decided to go check he was ok, so I booked a train ticket, it took ages to get there, felt like all day but in reality it was only a couple of hours. As I arrived at the station there was something up with Smurf.

We went to a pub with a few of his mates, but I could see something was wrong. I went outside for some air, he followed and said how no one knows how it is and he was not connecting with anyone anymore. He took me to where he scattered his brother's ashes which was a bit eerie. That's when I said let's get his stuff and go back to London, he stayed with us till it was time to return to Afghan.

As the chopper touched down I felt like I was coming home, I was so excited to see Boss I could hardly contain myself. As we entered the compound I could hear the lads saying something like cat who go the cream.

Kinders, Mansfield and Nudenut hugged us as we came in, as I told them their stuff was in my bag. Then I saw him, I thought my heart was going to jump out my chest. He gave me a half smile and stayed in captain mode.

"Welcome back Dawes, good trip?" he said

Kinders butted in saying "I wouldn't bother unpacking as we going back to bastion in the morning"

"Double away then Dawes, you got a lot of packing to do before we head out tomorrow." he said in his stern Captains voice but I could see he was finding it awkward being so formal with me.

As I was doing the changeover with Jackie who had been the replacement medic for the past two weeks, I saw that Mansfield had cut his head trying to cut gangster nicks I his eyebrow, we had a laugh about that.

Just then Boss came in to the med tent and Jackie left as the chopper was waiting for her so it could leave.

"Glad to be back?" he said with a cheeky grim on his face.

"you have no idea how much " I smiled as he took a step forward, "I think I do" he said with those I want you eyes and stroked my cheek, I willed him to kiss me but we were interrupted by Kinders shouting "Molly you went to Newport and you were not a hostage" we jumped apart as he stepped into the tent.

"So you went to Newport" I could see the hurt in his eyes as he left the tent.

What had I just Missed?

Next thing I knew I had the Nudenut singing "Smurf and Molly sitting in a tree KISSING"

Dame you Welsh Tosser! What shit have you been making up this time I said to myself, as I stormed out of the med tent with Kinders following me I saw boss outside the ops tent and Smurf and the lads standing outside the mess giving each other high fives, as I got over to him he turned towards me and I kicked him square in the balls, he fell to the ground in agony.

I bent down towards him and said "Listen to me once and for all you Welsh Tosser, the only reason I went to Newport was to check that you were alright, you sounded like you were about to jump off a bridge, as the Medic I have a duty of care to keep everyone safe and to make sure everyone makes it through the tour, I needed to keep an eye on you that's why I said come to London, I am not interested in you one bit. Do I make myself clear! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I turned and shot a quick glance at who was watching and everyone had come out to see what the commotion was. Boss had this smirk on his face, which I couldn't look at for long and even Major Beck had come out to watch what was happening.

Kinders had strolled over to Boss and said "well that's one thing we don't have to worry about any more, she made that quite clear."

Boss just nodded at him trying to keep a straight face. He was so proud of Molly and so disappointed in himself for thinking that anything had gone on.

At that point boss walked over to Smurf as Fingers grabbed his arm to lift him off the floor saying "why would you make that shit up just to be the big I am, you Tosser".

As Boss reached Smurf and said "Smurf, ops tent now! Kinders with me"

As they entered the Ops tent Captain James turned to Smurf and said "as of now Smurf if you as so much as talk to Dawes in an inappropriate way I will have you sent home so fast your head will spin, are we clear!"

All Smurf could muster out was "yes Sir"

"You have your instruction Smurf don't give me and excuse, dismissed" He was livid as he said the last word.

Major Beck came in the tent with a smirk on his face and said "well we all know not to piss off Private Dawes don't we, she's certainly not a wilting flower. Nicely handled Capitan James, keep me informed about Smurf".

"Certainly Sir" Boss and Kinders said in an echo.

It had been about 2 hours since I had entered the med Tent after the altercation with Smurf. I kept trying to find anything to pack so I didn't have to leave.

It was dinner time now and I heard the mess tent starting to fill. I stepped towards the door and poked my head out and saw the boss walking towards me, I stepped back waiting for him to enter the tent, he pulled back the door stepped in and zipped the door closed.

Our eyes meet and locked together which felt like ages, I longed for his touch.

"I come in peace, don't Kick me" he said with a smirk.

"Well don't piss me off then." I said as I let out a giggle.

"I wouldn't dare" he said as he let a laugh.

He stepped towards me cupping my cheeks with his hands and said "I am so sorry I believed the rubbish Smurf was spinning, no one is going to mess with you anymore, Not even Major Beck let alone those cockwombles"

He them kissed me and I was in heaven, all my anger disappeared, I wish I could bottle this feeling. His hands moved around my body as he pulled my body into his, I wrapped my arms around his neck never wanting to let go. Until we heard my stomach growling and he stopped kissing me and said "have you eaten today?"

"No not yet, I was on my way there when I saw you coming over here." I said.

"ok well lets go get some food, as you got to keep your strength up Private Dawes with what I have in mind for you." he smiled that most cheekiest of smiles and walked towards the door tucking in his shirt and making sure he looked the Army Captain he was. I straitened my clothes and checked my face making sure I looked ok.

As we arrived at the mess tent, I saw Smurf just leaving the rest of 2 section were there and as I walked in they roared and called me over. They all said sorry that they had believed anything Smurf had said and that they were never going to cross me again, at the same time they all covered their groins.

Boss came over with a plate of food and said "Eat". I sat at the table as the banter started and things were back to normal. I would have to face Smurf but tomorrow was another day.

**Thanks for the reviews, this is my first time I have written anything and published it.**

**I really wanted to give Molly a bit of back bone when it came to Smurf and his feelings for her.**

**I am getting ideas for the next chapter, hope to like it. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Back to Bastion

**Chapter 3 - Back to Bastion**

The next day it was time to leave our compound, we had travelled halfway to Bastion, when we had discovered a sheet which had a body underneath with this rocks holding the sheet down, the boss and I investigated and found it had been Sahail, who had gone missing the morning of the checkpoint killings. I performed medical treatment on him and transported him back to camp Bastion, where they tried in vain to save him but before he died Bossman and I where by his bedside and we asked him what had happened, he said that he had been kidnapped by the Taliban and asked to come back to the barracks and kill one of the offices. At that point Bossman asked who. He lifted his arm and pointed straight at me and his arm fell the machines started beeping showing his heart stopped and he was dying. The doctors rushed in wielding his hospital bed out into the surgery room he died not long after, I just stood blankly tears running down my cheeks stunned by what had been said. Bossman came over to me put his hands on my face wiped the tears from my cheeks and put his forehead on mine.

The boss called a meeting with all of two section and explained what had happened with Sahail. Giving them the details that he had been beaten almost to death because he wouldn't kill me, he also explained that Bashira's father was not a low-level Taliban in fact he had been on the US radar for a number of years.

He advised the lads that I was on the Taliban hit list to be murdered, he instructed them to keep me safe and to not take unnecessary risks. He excused the lads and asked me to stay as needed to do the debrief report. Just then Major Beck walked in to the Ops tent and asked Captain James if he was finished as he had another meeting to hold here, Bossman looked down at his reports and he said "I have just got to do the debrief report with Private Dawes".

Major Beck turned to us and said "take this to your office Captain James, I need the room" at that point he also said turning to me "Private Dawes you are not to leave Captain James's side, you are too valuable to us to lose, over some 'friendly' fire", we all knew what that meant, the Taliban would try recruit anyone to do the job.

Boss stepped in and said "I will make sure I don't take my eyes of her, she will be protected at all times. Sir"

We both saluted the Major and left heading for Bossman's office, which was his army quarters.

As we stepped in and he closed the door, I couldn't help feel the safety of this place, he turned to me after putting the reports on the desk and wrapped his arms around me, we stood there for quite a few minutes, taking in our longing for each other. He then pulled away from me and looked down as he kissed me. He had become like a drug to me, all my worries and fears vanished.

He stopped kissing me and spoke in a broken tearful agony. "I need to talk about something Molly and I don't know how you are going to react"

"What is it Boss, you're scaring me"

He turned and walked across to his deck and took out a letter, he sat down on the bed and motioned to me to come sit down beside him.

I could see the agony on his face and reached out to comfit him but he held out his hand and said "I need to get this out before anything else happens between us and you think I have been holding out on you, I have a son his name is Sam and he's 6 years old, His Mother and I have been separated for 2 years now and I have just received my final divorce papers stating our marriage is over." He handed me the envelope which I opened and read the letter from the divorce lawyer advising him that the marriage between Captain Charles James and Rebecca James had ended and all the papers had been submitted to the courts.

I let out a faint giggle.

"What's so bloody funny Dawes? Can't you see I am in agony here?"

"It's you Charles, how could you think, I wouldn't think you have a past."

"So you don't mind I have a son and now an ex-wife."

"No, why would I, it's what happens in life, it's what has brought you to me, which I will be forever grateful, Charles." I said with a cheeky grin on my face.

"don't think I haven't noticed you using my name Molly." he said with the biggest smile on his face, as he locked his eyes on mine and scooped me up in his arms and laid me on the bed and jumping up to lock the door of his Cabin.

As he walked back over to me on the bed he said "not having anyone disturbing us for the rest of the afternoon." he laid down on the bed beside me and started removing my clothes as I mimicked him removing his, in no time at all we were both naked, the longing we had held in for the past two week was resonating out between us we couldn't get enough of each other, touching each and every inch of our bodies.

I had never felt this way about anyone before the pure love and ecstasy, it was like he was reading my mind and blowing it away at the same time, his hands and lips all over my body giving me the most amazing feeling I had ever felt, a true orgasm, the pleasure I was giving him as he released inside me with a low gown, the struggle of trying to not make a sound, to alert anyone passing the cabin what we were up to in here, while in the throes of passion with the one I love.

We hadn't said anything for a while only moans and gowns in appreciation of each other and then he said it "I love you Molly, I never want to lose you."

"I Love you too Charles, you will never lose me." It was the first time I had ever said that to anyone.

We laid there in each other's arms breathing in his scent, wishing we could stay here forever. I couldn't stop smiling at him and he couldn't stop smiling at me as he said to me "what are you doing to me Molly Dawes, I would take on the world for you. You are my Helen of Troy".

I had no idea who that was and my face must have given that away, as he said "TROY, the movie with Brad Pitt"

"O, Wow" he must really love me...

**Thanks for all the Reviews, it's been great getting this out for you to read. Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Settling in

**Chapter 4 - Settling in.**

It had been quite a long time since we had entered the cabin and as much as I wanted to stay here forever and never leave. I had to agree with Bossman that we needed to make a move so we wouldn't get caught out. As he got up i turned and sat up on my elbow, admiring the view at the man who had just filled me with the most amazing feeling of completeness, as he grabbed his clothes and mine off the floor and started putting them back on he caught a glimpse of me watching him.

"Enjoying the view are we, Private Dawes" with a big grin on his face.

"Me, always" I said as I couldn't stop grinning.

"Well it's my turn to enjoy the view, up you get before someone comes looking for us."

I sat up and got off the bed walked towards him and took out of his hands my bra and nickers, "I think I might need these, enjoying the view"

"Always" with a twinkle in his eyes as he lent down and kissed me. "Come on let's get a move on"

We got dressed, filled out the debrief reports which Boss had to submit and made sure his cabin was pristine as if nothing had happened, just in case someone in.

It was so hard leaving him and making my way to the sleeping quarters, as I got there I was in such a good mood with all the flash backs of the last few hours I had just spent, I had just had the best couple of hours of my life. As I stepped in the tent I saw the lads where there including Smurf, he stood up and come over to me and with a thought that he was going to start something, I was shocked to hear him say "I am so sorry molls, I never meant to hurt you, I should have set the lads strait about what had happened while we were on R&R, the last thing I want to do is lose you as a friend, that would kill me. I know now you were only doing your job and I thank you for that."

"It's ok Smurf, I am sorry I kicked you, I was just so angry, How's your balls" I chuckled as I said the last bit.

The lads roared with laughter as Mansfield Mike jumped up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Alright darling, we have something to show you".

They had decided that they wanted to keep me close to them with all that was happening with the Taliban, they had moved all my stuff over to their tent and made a private area for me to sleep and change, it was so sweet of them. I was totally amazed, our team was back together. I was tearing up. Just then Bossman walked in to give us some orders and shot a look at me and saw I had tears in my eyes.

"What the hell is going on here, I told you guys to protect her, Smurf is this you're doing, and I told you don't give me an excuse"

"No Boss, it's this, they moved all my stuff here so they could protect me, these are tears of happiness, Smurf and I are sorted."

He came over to my little area the lads had made and saw how nice it was, smiled at me and said "I told you they would have your back"

All the lads echoed "we got your back Molls"

Next Boss was back in Captain Mode, "right all you guys, I need you to move some stuff to get it ready for it to be transported to Cyprus, Dawes, you with me"

As we strolled out the tent, he told me the US Major wanted to talk to me. I didn't like the sound of that...

**This was a short Chapter rapping up 2 sections return to Cape Bastion. Hope you liked it. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Mission Badrai

**Chapter 5 - Mission Badrai**

As the Boss and I were walking to the meeting point, he pulled me into an empty hanger and behind one of the trucks which were parked in there. He stood in front of me, my back to the truck and with a concerned look on his face and said "no matter what is said in that meeting, I will not let you out my site, I love you molly and I won't let anything happen to you." I put my hand on his cheek trying to reassure him, I had never seen him like this. "It's going to be ok Boss, as I know you will be with me always." As I said the last word he lent down and kissed me.

The meeting with Major Mores of the US Army had been quite hectic after the conversation I had had with Boos in the hanger, there was Major Beck, Boss and I. There were also a few US and ANA Special Forces who were designing a plan to attack a bomb making factory, which they thought Badrai was hiding out in. They wanted us to go with but Boss made a point that it would only put me in danger and it was best served bring anyone back to be identified by me and interrogated by the US army, to find out any information. Which everyone had said was a good point, no need to take any risks with me.

Boss and I were excused so Major Mores and Major Beck could discuss the more classified information.

It was quite late by the time we had left the ops tent, as we walked back with everything buzzing in my head, I started to get upset at the thought of causing all this because I got to emotionally involved in a little girls life and now I was putting my whole Section and the man I loved in danger to try capture her father, who was trying to kill me for rescuing his daughter. Before anyone could see I was falling apart, luckily we were just passing his cabin he grabbed my arm and pulled me into it, he sat me down on the bed and let me cry it out, I felt like all the pain and suffering I had seen and experienced was all coming to a head, a 19 year old petite London girl who was being made out to be the key to bring down the Taliban, I couldn't take the pressure any more. All Boss could do is hold me and let me know he was there for me and allow me to just get this out my system.

The next thing I heard someone knocking at his door, all I could do was sit there with my face in my hands sobbing. He jumped up and opened the door, it was Kinders "Boss I am looking for Dawes, do you know where she is" at that point uncontrollable sobbing come of me and Boss motioned him into the cabin. "Jesus Dawes what's the matter" as he sat down beside me and put his arm around me, Boss explained what was upsetting me, told him about the meeting we had just had and all the pressure that had just been put on me. He also told him that we were walking past his cabin when I started getting upset and it was the only place where he knew nobody would see me break down from all the pressure on my shoulders.

All Kinders could do was agree with boss about know-body needing to see me like this. He also made a joke about the med center asking if I was free to help in the hospital tonight, that's why he was looking for me and he would tell them I was busy. It was good Kinders was here to lighten the mood, after I had stated to pull myself together, Boss made Kinders and I a tea and he had one of those Rosabaya coffee's I had bought him, it did make me smile as we shared our private moment as he put the pod in the machine giving me a half smile. It was nice being able to talk to them both about their other tours and the hard situation they had come through. We finished our drinks and Kinders had said it was time for dinner soon, so we joined him and made our way to the mess tent.

A few weeks had passed and the section had settled into a rhythm of Camp Bastion, we hadn't heard anything about Badrai, the Bomb factory was a bust just a few insurgents caught, the US had started interrogating them to get some information but nothing much had surfaced. We did your normal patrols and down time, it was much easier to blend in when there were so many other female army personnel on the base, but Boss would always tell me I could never blend in to back ground as far as he was concerned.

The Boss had decided to allow us to do our pt sessions in our shorts and t-shirts instead of full kit, which I assumed was just so he could check out my body, well that's what I told myself, until he confirmed it, 5km in the morning and 5km in the evening. Every time there was no evening run, the Lads were ecstatic but I was more excited as I knew it was his clue to me he had other ideas of keeping fit that evening and there was always a meeting organized to discuss the Badrai mission.

We had become so close over these week and the Lads had started to allow me my space and didn't send out the search squad to find me every time I wasn't around them. Kinders had told them that the Boss and I were involved in the joint mission with the US and ANA special forces, and would be together a lot of the time, as it was a classified Ops mission and we had been given clearance to attend all the meetings, it was the perfect cover for us, it was mostly true, we did have some meetings.

The nights I spent with him in his cabin were like pure ecstasy our own brand of drug I wanted all the time, our bodies moved in harmony with each other's, knowing every contour of our bodies, the longing for each other never faded only grew stronger as our love grew and blossomed, to a point all we had to do is look at each other to know what one another was thinking. I never knew I could ever feel so in touch with another person like I do with him. He soon found out my week spots, where he could touch me so my whole body would quiver in response to his touch, knowing the longing I had for him, he loved to know he could do that almost anywhere with only one touch of his hands, which he had a tendency of doing when I was trying to do my job but we always where so careful of who was around us or that's what we thought.

It was one night I was helping out in the med center and he had made his usual visit to me to have his blisters checked and redressed, he had made his way into the hospital and found where I was, I was alone in the cubical with my back to the door, I was concentrating so hard due to me doing the inventory, I hadn't heard him come in, he silently approached me and ran one finger down my back between my shoulders which me knew was my most sensitive weak spot, the adrenalin rushed through my body making me drop the tray in my hand onto the floor with a crash, we quickly dropped to the floor to put everything back on the tray, I hit him on the arm and said "don't do that, you know what that does to me", he raised his hand and rubbed his thumb on my cheek saying "didn't think I would have that much effect on you Dawesey" to which I replied "always" as the broadest smiles crossed our faces.

But what we hadn't seen is Jackie had popped her head round the cubicle to see what had happened, she had seen the whole interaction between us and knew something was going on between us. She stepped in as he both jumped up trying to make out nothing was going on, all she could do was say "how long has this been going on?, you do know this is madness" as she motioned towards us, "what if someone else come in you would have been busted".

The Boss and I looked at each other and I said "Jackie I need you to keep this quiet, this is not some on tour fling, we tried waiting out and we couldn't"

"So how long Molls" said Jackie

"Since before I went on R&R" I blushed at the thought of that first touch between us.

"Well I now know, why you were so miserable those two weeks I was the temp medic" she said with a grin starting to come across her face looking at both of us.

At this point boss said "we need you to keep this quiet Jackie, we are leaving here in three weeks and then we will sort out the logistics of it all at home."

"No problem here Sir, I won't say anything, I am happy for you both" Jackie nodded, smiled at us both and left the room.

I just stood there for which seemed like ages and couldn't believe how lucky we were that it was Jackie who came in and not someone else. It was such a relief to know Jackie was happy for us. We turned to each other and he lent down and kissed me so gently, it was all going to work out right!

"Right Dawesey I guess I should get going"

"What about your blisters" I said

"Next time Dawesey, are you rotated on for tomorrow?" his boyish smile was my downfall every time.

"Fine, tomorrow, are we still having a meeting tonight after I finish?" I grinned at him

"Every night if I could, I will see you later" He squeezed my hand and left.

Jackie saw that Boss leaving and came back into the cubicle, with this smirk on her face shaking her head, "well Molls if there was ever someone who you would give up your career for that would be it, every woman in this base has fantasized about him and you get to" she stopped as I put my hand up to her.

"Jackie please stop" I said blushing.

"my Granddad had a saying Molls, Don't trouble trouble till trouble troubles you, didn't know what it meant till I meet you molls, but remember I am your friend and I would never say anything about this, just enjoy all the details you are going to give me." she smiled and winked at me."

"You joking right" I said trying to stop the school girl giggles that were erupting.

"No" she said laughing.

We both laughed together and said we would continue this conversation elsewhere.

That night there was a different feeling about us, we saw that it might not be such a big shock to everyone if we announced it in the right way but for now we still had to wait out to get home on leave and then announce it. We sat in each other's arms talking about our plans and Boss was telling me about Sam, who he couldn't wait to introduce me to, it felt like a normal couple having a night in on the sofa, not sitting in the middle of Cape Bastion doing a tour for the British army.

Everything seemed perfect...

**A/N Thanks for reading the chapter this was a bit more serious this time with a bit of fun between Molly and Captain James, I hope you like Jackie being brought into the mix, so Molly could have a friend she could trust to talk to.**

**Please review. Hope to update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 - It's all fun and games P1

**Chapter 6 - It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt. Part 1**

It had been 24 hours since Jackie had caught Boss and I in the cubical, the entire day every time I saw Jackie she would say in passing "details molls, I want details", I knew she wouldn't stop unless I gave her some details, it was so hard to know what to say but I did want to know who had fantasized about the boss and wondered if it was one of those blond bitches, who gave me those dirty looks when I arrived.

I had started my shift at the med center again this afternoon and was expecting Boss to walk through the doors any minute, Jackie was working too, which she made sure of. As Boss walked through the doors he saw Jackie at reception went straight up to her and said "Jackie have you see my medic around as I need to have my blisters checked" with the most wicked grin on his face, he knew exactly what he was doing, as I had told him about the fantasizing thing Jackie had said, he was in his element. I cringed watching this, so I made my way to them and gave him the I am going to get you later stare down, which he was delighted with, I pulled him into the cubicle with me and closed the door.

"Are you insane, do you want to caught" I glared at him, as he sat up on the bed he pulled me into him.

"Of course not, I just love teasing Jackie for fantasizing about me, we go way back, she knew Geraint really well" he said, as he lent down to kiss me.

"I have to sort your blister out today, as don't want you Bedridden" as I said it that boyish wicked grin come over his face.

"Well I wouldn't mind if you were there with me"

"Focus Captain Charles James, I have a job to do, now shoes and socks off now."

I cleaned and dressed his blister as he was trying to distract me, I was the true professional and continued to ignore his attempts of finding my sensitive spots on my body. when I was finished I couldn't help giggle at him and tell him he was nuts, I loved seeing him like this so at ease with me, rather than the front he had to show when we were out and about with each other.

"right you, it's time for you to go so I can do my job" I said as I stood between his legs, he put his hands on my lower back pulling me against himself, I could see in his eyes he hand other plans but knew better of it. As he kissed my neck trialing kisses up to my ear he said "I am the luckiest man, lady luck was smiling on me the day you walked into my life Molly Dawes." I could feel him squeeze me tighter. My legs felt like jelly, I rapped my arms around him and said "so am I the luckiest woman"

As he was about to leave the cubicle he turned back to me and said "ask Jackie who else was Fantasizing about me, I could have some fun out there the next three weeks with all that information". I shook my head at him, he was like a kid in a candy store. He left and I willed the shift to end quickly so I could see him again soon.

As Captain James left the hospital he couldn't help thinking how grateful he was to the events that led him to meeting Molly, Rebecca leaving, the separation, being awarded Captain, the unfortunate accident his former medic had sustained and his divorce, which couldn't have happened any sooner as it made he see what true happiness with someone can really look like. He went back towards his cabin smiling, but soon changed when he saw Major Beck standing outside.

"Captain James, I have been looking for you, where have you been? There has been a development with the Badrai mission", as Major beck said it Captain James could see this was not in a good way.

"Yes Sir, I was at the hospital getting my blisters checked, should I get Private Dawes?" He said.

"No not this time but we will need her later, there is a meeting in the ops tent now, we have brought in a few extra people to help us with the situation, they are waiting for us", said Major Beck as he turned to head to the ops tent.

As they entered the ops tent Captain James spotted a familiar face, it was an old friend from Sandhurst and best man at his wedding Captain Andrew Ross, it had been a while since he had seen him, at least a year. He was part of the Special Forces Unit now, so the new development must be serious. As the meeting started he found out why, an informant had told them that Badrai had compiled a truck full of explosives to go to Kabul and blow up the safe house where Bashira was. They had moved her in the meantime and this was how going to be a trap to try catch him on the way to Kabul. At the end of the more classified meeting Major Beck summoned Private Dawes.

As I entered the Ops Tent, I could see all the new faces in the room I hadn't seen before and to the side of the room I saw Boss Talking to someone and Major Beck, as I walked up to them I heard Major Beck saying "so by the sounds of it you guys have known each other for a while"

"We meet on our first day at Sandhurst, Sir" said Boss.

"And I was your Best man Charles" said the other man, who must have seen the look on my face, "you must Private Dawes".

I saluted as I said "reporting for duty, Sir"

"At ease Dawes" said Major Beck

I shot a glance at Boss, he could see my unease at who was here about the Badrai Mission.

"Dawes, this is Captain Andrew Ross and old friend from Sandhurst, he's part of the Special Forces unit that will be helping with the Badrai Mission". I could hear the concern in his voice and Captain Ross had given him a weary look and then back at me. How well did he know him, had he picked something up between us?

I was informed about the mission that had been planned, I was really worried that all this was happening because I got emotionally involved with one little girl, Boss could see that I was starting to crack and said "well if we are all done now, Sir, Private Dawes and I need to go inform 2 section of the mission preparation"

"Yes Captain James, you can leave, ops meeting at 19:00."

We turned and left heading for the hanger where the lads for loading containers with equipment, but we past his cabin first and he pulled me into it.

"It's going to be OK Molly, just calm down, take a deep Breath, and remember I won't let anything happen to you".

"It's not me I am worried about, it's you and 2 section who should be slowing down, not going on a mission that could kill them all". I let out a sob and put my head in my hands against his chest and as he wrapped his arms around me.

We left his cabin taking some file with us in case anyone saw us leave, which someone did it was Captain Ross, he looked at me and then at Boss.

"Charles, can I have a word" he said motioning to his cabin.

Boss looked at me and said "Dawes, go back to the hanger and I will see you there, don't say anything till I get there".

As Charles closed the door, looked at his friend and said "what can I help you with"

Captain Ross looked at his friend and said "Holly Shit Charles!, you are in so deep, if I noticed who else has, you do know that this could end your army career, I have known you a long time and have never seen you like this, I hope you know what you are doing".

At which point Charles started telling him all about us, that he had never felt this way about anyone including Rebecca and that he was planning on resign his post after this tour, so we could be together. Captain Ross could see that Charles was totally serious about us and accepted that seeing his friend happy for the first time in years after marring that Bitch Rebecca, Captain Ross hated Rebecca, which Charles knew too well and was keen to get him on our side for the next three weeks while on tour.

Captain Ross turned to Charles smiled and said "well she seems to make you happy Charles and if you are happy I am, but please don't do anything stupid on this mission trying to protect her".

"Ok Andrew, I will try not to, do you want to meet 2 Section or what?" Charles said turning to head for the door.

By now I had entered the hanger where the lads where and had tried to seem useful while I watched out the door for the Boss, I could see in the distance Boss and Captain Ross heading our way. They entered the hanger to the domino effect of salutes from the lads as the all spotted them come in.

"At ease Lads, I would like to introduce to Captain Ross of the Special Forces, he is going to be helping us with a mission we will be going on" said in his most serious voice.

As I was near the door when they arrived, Captain Ross stepped forward to me as he saw the worried look on my face and said "nothing to worry about Dawes, you're in good hands" he winked at me and looked back at the Boss.

I mouthed to Boss "so he knows"

Boss just rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend...

**A/N I hope you like this, Review if you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7 - It's all fun and games P2

**Chapter 7 - ****It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt. Part 2**

The three way conversation which Captain Ross, Boss and I had had, went unseen by the other lads as they were too interested in meeting a Captain in the Special Forces. Captain Ross obliged and started discussing some of the missions he had been on. As the lads found out that the Boss had known Captain Ross since there first day at Sandhurst, the banter stated as the stories had started to come out about their youth and the failed nook up lines they had used. I had to struggle to keep myself from laughing out loud as Boss gave me a dirty look, about finding this so funny hear. But by the thought of these two men, tall, fit and in their uniform, I didn't think too many woman would have said no to them, and the joy of thinking he was with me.

It was then Captain Ross had said "but then you meet you're not so lovely ex-wife and all the fun stopped".

Just then Boss stepped in and said "that's enough about memory lane, Andrew".

Boss advised them that they were to prepare for a mission check all kit and make sure everything was 100%, they had a meeting in the ops tent at 19:00 and that they should go get something to eat before the meeting as he didn't know how long the meeting would last.

As we all left the hanger to go back to the sleeping quarters, I walked behind the lads, as they chattered about what Captain Ross had said about the Boss. I looked back towards them standing at the door of the hanger and saw this grin come across Boss's face as Captain Ross said something to him.

Charles and Andrew watched as the rest of us made our way back to the sleeping quarters, Charles couldn't help thinking how lucky he had been to have got these guys in his platoon.

"I can see why Charles" Andrew said

"See what?"

"Why you love her, she's amazing, it's just a shame you have to give up your careers to be together, the army is going to miss her", Andrew smirked

"What about me hey"

"Well she is better looking Charles and you know it" Andrew said as they both laughed.

"That's true" Charles thought it was so great to have his friend back, someone who he had always trusted and was so glad he had him on this mission.

"Do you want some coffee? I have my Nespresso machine here".

"Don't tell me you still obsessed with that Rosabaya"

"Well I need to tell you a story about that" Charles smirked at him as they turned and headed to his cabin.

Everyone had sorted their kit and made their way to the mess tent to get something to eat, I saw Boss and Captain Ross were there already at an officers table, I half smiled at them as I caught their eyes. It was such a shame since we had returned to Bastion that we couldn't sit together anymore, they had a stricter set of rules here, when it came to officers and privates.

Just then Major Beck walked in behind me and said "Private Dawes, will you join us over here, and motioned to the table Boss was sitting at, I did say not to leave Captain James's side, I also wanted to say how impressed I am with you and how you have carried yourself through this trying time, better get used to being at the officers table as I have big plans for you".

The shocked look on my face as I was being ushered over to Boss's table made him jump up and ask "sir, what's wrong".

"Nothing Captain, just making sure Dawes doesn't leave your side."

I could feel the glares I was getting from 2 section as we sat down at their table. By the time we had finished our dinner I was quite relaxed and it had stated to feel like it did at the FOB. Major Beck left the table before us as saying he would see us at the ops tent at 19:00.

Boss looked at me and said "holly shit Dawes, I thought we were busted"

"Well you didn't hear what he said to me coming over here, I better get used to sitting at the officers table, he's got big plans for me."

Captain Ross just shook his head as we got up from the table and made our way to ops tent.

We entered the ops tent with 2 section and the meeting began. All the details were set out and plays made for when and where we were going and the different teams which were involved. We were set to go out tomorrow. The meeting was over, all the info buzzing in my head, it was so draining but at the same time I couldn't switch off my brain. I was shattered, all the other lads had crashed in their pits as soon as they laid down. So I thought would get some air and clear my head, I just walked without thinking and ended up outside the Boss's Cabin, I didn't knock on the door before I opened it and walking in to see he was sleeping with the music playing from his laptop. I almost turned round and left but decided to stay, I locked the door and slid into the bed next to him, he woke to my arms around him and said "what took you so long, I was waiting for you" as he turned and wrapped his arms around me, all my troubles were gone...

I managed to get back to my bed before the sun came up and as much as I could have stayed with him forever, I knew had to go and get some sleep before the big day we were going to have with the mission to capture Badrai. As I laid down, I was gone.

I was dead to the world when the lads got up ready for their morning run at 6am, the Boss arrived and said to leave me as I had a lot to deal with today and he had found me up at 2am last night trying to clear my head as I couldn't sleep, he would come back for me later and do a PT session with me.

It was about 8:30 when I woke up to a kiss on my forehead, it was the Boss, lucky for me I had this private area, he smiled down to me and said "I love watching you sleep, so peaceful".

"Where are the lads did I miss the PT session"

"No I told them to leave you to sleep this morning" he smiled at me saying "I think you needed your sleep, let's go for a run before the midday heat sets in."

I groaned as I got up and stretched, before getting dressed in my PT shorts and shirt. We did a quick 5km run, the lads had done 10km this morning, which I was glad to have missed after I was told about it, I saw them after at the mess getting some breakfast, they were buzzing to get ready for the mission.

Everyone was ready The Boss with 2 Section and Captain Ross with his team which had arrived this morning after checking out the area before the mission went ahead. Everything was a confirmed and we were on our way to the checkpoint which had been pinpointed out to be the best ambush point, we travelled by chopper till we reached about 1 mile out from the checkpoint, we would travel by foot the rest of the way.

As we got to the compound which we were supposed to shelter in I could feel something was not right, I shot a glance at Boss who could see I was uneasy, he said something to Captain Ross who sent out a few of his men to check out the area, a huge explosion suddenly happened all around us as we were set upon by the Taliban, everyone took cover boss pulled me down into the building near where we were, Bullets flying, and orders from both Captain Ross and the Boss we had taken down most of the insurgents attacking us, when the next thing I heard was a rocket launcher being deployed, I heard Boss shout "take cover". Everything went black, I regained consciousness moments later to find the Boss and Smurf on the floor, my medical training kicked in, Smurf was screaming, his arm and shoulder looked bad, broken at least, but nothing was coming from the Boss I crowed over to him and pulled the rubble that had fallen on him off, he was unconscious and not responding there was a heartbeat, but I could see he had a bad head injury.

As I could see the fighting had stopped and heard on the radio Captain Ross had captured Badrai, I ordered an immediate MEDEVAC for Boss and Smurf, and he had still not regained consciousness. The Medevac had arrived and I continued to treat Smurf and the Doctor Prepared Boss to be moved to the chopper to be taken to Bastion for treatment, as I stood up and took off my helmet off a small trickle of blood rolled down my face, the Doctor turned to me and said in her radio "3 injured Personnel on route to Bastion" and pulled me into the chopper, took out a bandage to stem the flow of blood from the cut on my head.

When we arrived at Bastion, the pain which had been kept away by the adrenalin rushing around my body started to show how bad it was. I was taken to one side to have my head checked and stitched as the cut was quite deep. I could hear some things about Smurf, but nothing about Boss. It was killing me the not knowing. Then I spotted Jackie running down the hall, I shouted "Jackie what's going on how is the Boss", the look on her face could paint a thousand words. It was not good News.

"Molly he's not responding, as soon as they stabilise him, he's going to be flown back to the UK for treatment" she said as I heard someone call her name and she ran off.

The doctors induced a coma on the Boss, as it was best not to let him wake in the transportation back to the UK. His body looked as it always did but there was something missing. There was nothing I could do, but wait and see if the Boss would come back to me, it would only be two weeks till I went home to be with him...


	8. Chapter 8 - The waiting

**Chapter 8 - The waiting**

It had been over a week since I saw the Boss in the hospital before he was taken to the UK for treatment, to my relief the rest of 2 Section and Captain Ross's team had only sustained minor injuries in the attack, I was fine too and had been given light duties due to my cut on my head which still had the stiches in. The only information that we had received about The Boss was he had sustained a severe head injury and he hadn't woken up yet, it was just a waiting game till he woke up to find out what the damage was. It was killing me. I kept on finding Jackie to try and get any information from the hospital in the UK, which they never did as we were not family.

Just then Captain Ross saw me in the hospital getting stressed out at Jackie who hadn't any more information about the Boss. He caught up with me and said in a calming voice "Molly, it's going to be ok, I will find out as soon as I see him in two days." Captain Ross and I made a point of meeting up to share any information, we had managed to find out between ourselves, it was good to know I had a friend here that was worried as much as I was about the Boss.

"It's just so hard not knowing anything" as tears started to fill my eyes.

"He is going to pull through for you Molly, he loves you too much" as Jackie said the words she knew she had let the cat out the bag and the look of horror on her face said it all.

Captain Ross turned to Jackie and said "don't worry, I know about them"

I heard Jackie make a big sigh of relief.

Captain Ross put his arms on my shoulders and said "molly I have been asked to sort Charles's stuff so it's ready to be sent back to the UK with me, I want you to come and help me".

Captain Ross and I made our way back to the Boss's cabin, it was so eerie, the last time I was here was the night before the mission, I would hold onto that last night till I got to wrap my arms around him and never let go. We packed all his stuff up and spoke how it will be great to go out together, when we all at home and well, It was so sad to see him go the next day but I was glad that he would see the Boss soon and let me know how he was doing, I had really started to like Andrew as he made me call me from now on.

All I had done since Andrew had left was try keep busy with debrief meeting, medical reports and the investigation of how the Taliban knew we were coming. Badrai had been taken by the US for interrogation and a lot of information had come out, they had found out one of the men at the ANA checkpoint had been compromised, we didn't stand a chance and they had planned to kill me there. Andrew had written in his report before leaving, if it wasn't for the fact that I alerted the Boss of the feeling I had, we would have all walked into the middle of the ambush they were planning and the entire team would have possibly not have survived.

Unknown to me at this time I had been written up by the Major Beck for the Military Cross, and the US Major Mores had written me up for The Distinguished Service Medal for my actions on the battle field, which had resulted in the capture of Badrai.

The day had arrived that we were leaving Bastion, the hours could not pass sooner for me, as soon as I had landed in Brize Norton, I could see all the families happy to have their love one's home but all I could think of was the one I loved lying in a hospital bed. All I wanted to do was run off to the hospital but Kinders stopped me, he could see what I was about to do when he said I had to go back to the Barracks and collect our tour medals before I went anywhere. So another day it would be, before I got to see Boss. It was agony, I called Andrew to let him know I was back and to find out any information about the boss, but there had not been any change he had not woken up yet.

The next day 2 section was set to go out on the parade, all our families were there, when I spotted Andrew, Major Beck and Major Mores there standing in front. As we made our way out and stood to attention to receive our medals, Major Beck started talking about our tour and told us how proud he was of all of us and that he had a special award to give out, to my shock I had been awarded the Military Cross by the Queen and he then introduced Major Mores who told us that the US president had awarded me The Distinguished Service Medal for my actions on the battle field.

I didn't know how to accept these honors without feeling so sad that the Boss was lying in his Hospital bed because of my actions on the battle field. I tried to smile but all I wanted to do is cry, but everybody thought they were tears of joy. I looked at Andrew and he knew straight away what I was thinking. I held myself together just long enough to march off.

We were dismissed by Major Beck and told to enjoy our leave, I made my way over my family, Mum, Nan and Dad were there, they were so proud of me but I hated it, just then I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Andrew, in that calming voice I got to know in Bastion after the mission he said "Take a deep breath Molly and just accept it".

"O Andrew, I don't want to be here, I want to be at the hospital with him, not standing here making small talk".

"Well that's why I am here to take you to him" He smiled down at me. "Go get changed and we will leave"

I said my goodbyes to my parents and Nan, who were all over me asking who Andrew was, I couldn't get into it there. I advised Kinders I was going and left with Andrew. It took us about two hours to get to Birmingham, it time went quickly for the first time in weeks. As we entered the ICU unit, Andrew had been coming here every day since he had come back and had got to know the doctors and nurses, which as soon as we walked in one of them came up to him and said" he's woken up, it's early days but signs are good", as we walked into his room, I saw an older lady who was very well dressed sitting at his bed side, must have been his mother. It was the confirmed by Andrew when he greeted her, I heard his voice, and he was awake. What a relief.

As I made my way further into the room with Andrew I saw him smile, it was like it spoke to my heart instantly, I was so happy. We walked up to the bed and Boss said "Long time no see Andrew who's this you've brought to see me". Those words were like a bullet to my heart.

"This is Molly, she was your medic on tour, she is also your girlfriend Charles" as the words came out I was in shock, I had never heard someone speak about us like this, Andrew spoke about how he had never seen Charles so happy. The look on Mrs James face as she took me in and the back to her son was of worry and sadness. The look on his face was the astonishment at what Andrew had told him and the realisation that he was missing at least six months of his memory.

I was crushed all I wanted was for him to wrap his arms around me but he didn't know me, he only knew the me on tour and at this moment he did not remember anything of the tour, The head injury had coursed swelling in the brain which had resulted in the amnesia, the doctors had told us that his memory may come back but this was a long road and we shouldn't expect any fast fixes, Charles had to regain his memory in his own time but no guaranties.

One month had past, Charles was still in hospital, he had been taken out of ICU as his Body was better but he was still suffering from amnesia he would be soon leaving and returning to Bath, I was on leave now from the army and spent most of my time at the hospital with him trying to jog his memory. Andrew and I would take it in turns to come here and sit with him to talk about the memories he had lost. It was so hard to keep a distance from him, it was becoming harder each day to see him like this. We had pinpointed the last day of his memory, which was the day his former medic had injured himself and I was called into replace him. He remembered the Lads, they had come to visit a few times, Andrew had told Charles that the only people who knew about us were him and Jackie who he remembered from his last tour. So not to tell them about us to save any trouble for me as I was still in active service in the army.

Andrew had been called away on a mission and had been gone for about Six days, I was there one of the days just before he was set to be discharged from the hospital, his mother had left to get something from the canteen, and he looked at me with the same agony I remember when he was trying to tell me about Sam and Rebecca, he put out his hand to me, I got up and took it like I had so many other times and he took a deep breath and said "Molly we need to talk, I don't want you here waiting out for me in the hope, I will remember you one day and every time you walk in here my body aches trying to tell my brain something it doesn't remember. You have so much ahead of you, so much to do in your life and it shouldn't be taking me to rehab. Andrew has told me how brilliant and amazing you are, I need you to be brilliant. One day I hope I will come back to you but for now I need you to go live your life".

I watched the tears in his eyes roll down his cheeks as I felt the tears form in my eyes and roll down mine. He reached towards me and wrapped his arms around me hugging me like he did in Bastion. I wrapped my arms around him and I inhaled his scent which was like taking me back to the first time when I was leaving for R&R. I knew in my heart of hearts he was only telling the truth and if we were destined to be together we would be but forcing this on him did not make any sense.

As I was leaving I said to him "I would never forget him and I hoped one day he would remember me, and until then I would adore him always". That would be the last time I would see him, until he remembered...

To be Continued...

**I hope you liked it, its been very interesting to write, but this is not the end. Review please, I love the feedback, I hope to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Be Brilliant

**Thanks you so much for all the reviews, I really didn't want my story to end up being the same as the original. Life is full of ups and downs but its what do to come through the bad times that is what matters, which makes the good times even better.**

**I hope you ready for this. :)**

**Chapter 9 - Be Brilliant**

It had be four years since I had walked out that hospital and left Charles behind before stopping and taking a look at how far I had come since that fateful day, I had decided I would never take anything for granted again, a lot had happened since, I had done a final short tour training Afghan medics, had left the army and had decided to pursue a career in Trauma Nursing. I had retaken my GCSE's and completed my A-Levels, so I could meet the requirements for going to University and to my families surprise I had been accepted to Edinburgh University one of the best nursing programs in the UK with a full scholarship as they were delighted to have an Army Medic who had been awarded The Military Cross and The Distinguished Service Medal joining them, it was a four year course but with the experience I had gained in the army and the recommendations from Major Beck and Now Major Ross they fast tracked me to start year three. I had also had been asked to teach a couple lectures on battle field treatment techniques, which is what I had done with the Afghan medics because every time the teachers would try say something about combat situations I would have to correct them and the Dean decided as I knew more an any of them put together, I would teach the lessons from now on.

During my early time up in Edinburgh I enjoyed making friends and having the freedom to be young again after the last Twelve months I had, but one night when my flat mate begged me to get another tattoo with her, the only thing I wanted on me was Charles but I didn't want the name just something that we had only share between us. So I took out my phone which still had the photo of the word Rosabaya, which he had written on my arm the first time we had realized our feeling for each other. The tattoo artist said no problem and copied it perfectly onto the inside of my right arm. Lots of people would ask what it meant but I never told. It was my talisman, when I would get nervous or scared just touching the word on my arm would bring a calm to me, as if he was watching over me, which I was always grateful for. Andrew and I had always keep in touch over the years, the first time he saw the tattoo he just smiled at me and said "he told me that's how it all began", he knew I would always love Charles forever, no matter how far apart we were.

I had had a couple boyfriends but nothing serious, whenever Andrew was up here I always had to defuse the gossip about us being an item, it was never like that between us, which was a big credit on my side as he was very attractive, fit and that Special Forces look he had, would make most woman skip a heartbeat. The day he arrived at the campus in his full dress uniform, I nearly died but he loved making me squirm, I would meet up with him on a regular basis and get to ask how Charles was, nothing much had changed over the years I had been here, he had stayed in the army and was training the next generation of soldier, Andrew had become one of my best friends and I could be the real Molly Dawes around him.

I had always come to accept the assumptions I used to have about posh people who went to private schools and had grown up in big houses were all wrong, which I blamed my Dad for, for being just jealous of what everyone had back then. I soon realized that it didn't matter where you came from to achieve anything, even my mum had made it to becoming a teacher's assistant, and my dad had a steady job working at West Ham Ground as a grounds men, he got to be at all the games, he loved it, life was looking up for the Dawes's.

I had aced all my exams and had graduated to the delight of everyone, Andrew had just made it home in time from a mission to see the ceremony, I was very happy but there was always one thing missing, the man I owed everything too, who had told me to be Brilliant. I applied to a few places and I had been asked to go to the Royal Bath, where they were starting a Specialist Trauma Unit, the offer was too good to pass up, Andrew was happy too as it was not far from Salisbury, where he was based now, but was it to close to Charles, I made Andrew promise not to tell him I was moving to Bath and he didn't.

I had moved there and found a flat to rent not far from the hospital and had started my new job. It was a lot of hard work but I was loving it, back in the pressure of the situation and not a tailored exercise in Uni. I soon was given more responsibilities as my abilities were seen by the doctors on the ward and I had been made senior trauma nurse, I was thriving.

It had been a year since I had settled in Bath, I was enjoying my life, the summers and winters in Bath where beautiful and I had really started to class this as home and I had also started going out with one of the doctors at the hospital but again it was never serious on my part, which always had made it difficult for them, but this time I found he was also not interested in anything serious and it suited us both.

But it was one summers night I was on duty at the hospital that we had received an emergency call about a car accident coming in, It was one adult male and one young Boy, that's when all my past came crushing down onto of me, when the paramedic had started his hand over and had given me the patients name.

It was Charles and Sam. I felt as if my world had tilted on it axis for a minute and then my medic training kicked in. I couldn't allow anyone to know I knew Charles or they would have not let me assist in treating him.

He had been in an accident traveling back with Sam from a cricket match, the other car had jumped the red lights and had hit Charles's side of the car and the fire brigade had to cut him out. The wounds on Sam were very minor, but it was Charles who had taken the full impact in the accident on his right side of his body, the moment he arrived we had started treating him for broken ribs, arm, and leg, we were worried about internal bleeding, so he was sent up for a CT scan to check and then off to surgery to repair his arm and leg. To my relief there was no internal bleeding and the surgeon fixed his arm and leg which had a bad brake in, they had to put pins in his leg which would mean he would be staying I hospital for a while.

I called Andrew straight away to tell him what had happened, he would be down as soon as he could, probably tomorrow morning. It was not long after Charles had come out of surgery that I had finished my shift and I had decided to go check how he was I knew his family would not be able to see him in the recovery ward, so I was safe to get in and out without anyone seeing me. My friend Kate was in charge of the ward and I just told her I wanted to check on how he was doing, as the senior trauma nurse and she bought it, she wasn't very street smart.

As I went in to his room all I could hear was the beeping from the machines, I reached the right side of his hospital bed and just stood there staring down at the man I love for the second time in a hospital bed after a terrible accident. It was that split second I saw his eyes open and he turned his head towards me and looked down at the tattoo on my arm and back up to my eyes and it was like I saw a flash of light in his eyes and he said "dawesey is that you, where am I", and that's when I could see the look of realization on his face that he had remembered who I was, what I meant to him and all the memories he had lost come flooding back.

I caught the air in my lungs and I exhaled, trying not to look too panicked at what had just happened and then he held out his hand smiling at me to take it, I couldn't stop myself, the days, months and years I had wished for this had finally arrived, I sat on the side of his bed as the tears rolled down my face he took his hand from mine and wiped my tears with his thumb, leaving his hand on my cheek, I lent down and gently put my hand on his chest and he said "I am so sorry you had to wait so long for me to remember you, I will never forget you again, I have adored you always", he was back, my Charles was back and he was back with me….


	10. Chapter 10 - Reconnecting

Chapter 10 – Reconnecting

As I woke the next morning in bed, I bolted up to the realisation that it could all be a dream, I grabbed my phone and looked at my photos, it was not a dream, it was real, I had seen him, he had seen me, remembered me and the love we shared for each other. I couldn't stop smiling.

I remembered we sat and talked for a bit and I told him why I was there, that Sam was fine and had been sent home with Rebecca and Andrew was on his way. I also told him a little about Afghan and Uni and he had said "being brilliant as usual, I knew you ways would be, I am just sorry I couldn't be there for you", that's when I said "you were" and I put my hand on the word on my arm.

I stayed with him till the tiredness kicked back in from the medication, but before he fell asleep he turned to me with those brown wanting eyes I knew so well and said "kiss me dawesy", As our lips touched for the first time in years, I tried to be gentle but he pulled me into him holding me in a passionate embrace and it was like the years we were apart had vanished, I was home, our longing for each other had never died and if he could I think we would have made Love to me there and then. It was so hard to leave him after he had drifted off to sleep but in knew I would see him tomorrow, as he was going nowhere without me, it was my day off so I had all day to be with him.

As I got out of bed and was about to go shower my phone rang, it was Andrew.

"Hello"

"Molly, I am about to get into Bath, have you seen him?"

"Yes, he remembers everything**"**

"O, Molly I am so happy for you, I will be at yours in ten minutes".

"Ok, see you in a bit"

I dropped my phone and jumped in the shower, no one needed to see a just woken up Molly. He was his typical army self, when he said ten minutes, its ten minutes, I had to rush. It used to drive me mad when people were late after I came out the army.

I was only just dressed when we rang the bell, all I could do is stand there with the biggest grin on my face as I opened the door and he gave me a big hug, we stayed like that for a while just digesting what I had said to him on the phone.

"So he remembers everything" Andrew said as he released me from his strong arms and sat at the kitchen breakfast bar.

"Yes he does, I can't believe it, do you want some Coffee, you really do mean ten minutes when you say it, I didn't even get to dry my hair, give me five minutes and I will be done." I said as I put the kettle on and motioned to my wet hair.

"You should know that being in the army Molly, double way then." he smiled and winked at me.

I made him a coffee before heading off to dry my hair in the bedroom, I was only gone five minutes and I was ready to tell him all about what had happened last night, it was such a surreal experience telling him how when he looked down at my arm and then back up at me, and the recognition of who I was. He just couldn't believe it, and all he said was "its destiny Molly, I knew back in bastion that this was the once in a life time love and you guys have managed to come back to each other, it's meant to be."

"Lady Luck" I smiled at the memory of when he told me how Lady Luck was shining down on him when we meet.

"Are you all ready, are you working today?"

"No, it's my day off"

"Well let's go see him then" Andrew jumped up and started heading to the door.

"Yep, I am right behind you."

As we got to the hospital Andrew parked the car and we walked into the hospital reception, I could feel the eyes of every female staff member behind the desk on us and as we travelled through the hospital everyone I knew had stopped and watched us pass, checking out this very attractive guy I was with, he knew straight away I was feeling uneasy and nonchalantly put his arm around my shoulders and looked down at me and said "let's go see Charles" I smiled back up at him in thanks.

As we got to Charles ward, I spoke to one of the ladies I knew at the desk and asked where Charles James was and she said room 5, which I knew was a private room, it was a relief to know he would have some privacy.

As we entered his room our eyes meet and he gave me the biggest smile, his beautiful brown eyes locked on mine as I walked over to the bed lent down to kissed him and he kissed me back with the passion and longing he had for me, my worst fear was that he would have forgotten again but he hadn't, he lifted his good arm and caressed my face holding our kiss for longer even though Andrew was there.

The cough in the background from Andrew made us reluctantly part and them he smiled that cheeky grin with those longing eyes at me and said "nice to see you Andrew".

"Nice to see you too, I see you remember Molly now, about bloody time buddy". They both smiled and nodded at each other. As I stepped back to the bottom of the bed, I picked up Charles's chart to see what his condition was and the meds he was taking.

"Are you in any pain Charles? I can get someone come give you something," Molly said in a serious nurses voice.

"So you get your own private nurse now, I think she might be very hands on" Andrew said as I shot him a dirty look.

Charles laughed "well I hope so"

"Nurses orders captain James" I winked at him, with a big smile.

Charles looked at Andrew and when back at me, putting his hand out to me, "That's Major James, Nurse Dawes".

"Wow congrats Charles, when did that happen?" I said as I made my way back to the edge of the bed and took his hand.

"Couple months back" he grinned at me, "So what you got in mind for me Nurse Dawes."

"Well that would be telling and anyway we have company"

"Do I need to get a bucket of cold water for you too" Andrew smirked and shook his head at us.

It felt so easy to flirt with him it was like the old times, I loved it and so did Charles. I had my two favourite people back with me.

Andrew and I quizzed him about his tour with me and it was incredible, the memories were so fresh in his mind that he surprised me with some of the answers he came out with. Even stuff that really didn't need to be shared with Andrew came out. But Charles and Andrew knew me so well they loved watching me squirm. But Charles just smiled like he always used to at me and caressed my hand which he hadn't let go since I had sat back down on the bed.

Andrew and I had to leave when the doctors had to do their rounds, it was the only time I left his side the whole day. We sat and spoke about what we had been doing in our lives and Charles had started telling me what he had been doing the past 4 years, that's when Andrew had popped down to the canteen to get us some lunch, when Charles got quite upset at one part when he remembered the time in the hospital in Birmingham, when he told me to go and be brilliant, it was the hardest thing he had ever done, but I said if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be where I am today and I would be forever grateful to him and that we should stop looking to the past now and plan a future together as I could not imagine spending another day apart. We both promised to stop wasting another day thinking about the past, as there is nothing we can do about it. The past is the past, the future is what we make of it.

After lunch Charles's parents came to visit, as they walked in, I think they were a bit shocked about seeing me sitting on the edge of the bed and Charles caressing my hand with his. I tried to let go but he held my hand tight and wouldn't let go, he turned to them and said "Mum, Dad, this is Molly, she was my medic in Afghan, she is also the Senior Trauma Nurse at this Hospital and the love of my life, I remember everything."

The gasp and cry from his mother, as she came over to me and gave me a big hug and said "thank you for saving my son not once but twice, and forgiving him for letting you go, I will be forever grateful." She then hugged Charles gently and then Andrew. I was finally where I wanted to be with the man I loved and his family were happy that I would be a big part of his life…

**Hope you liked it, there is a lot that I am think of adding to this story, so watch this space, any ideas welcomed. **


	11. Chapter 11 - Getting Better

Chapter 11 – Getting better

It had been about three weeks since Charles was in his accident, he was still in hospital due to the bad break in his lower leg they needed to keep an eye on the pin they had put in his leg and make sure it was healing well or he would have to go back into surgery, his arm had healed well and I was there the day the cast was to be removed and a removable brace put on instead for the next couple of weeks, he was very happy to have his other hand back, as he made a joke about it missing out on all the action to the doctor, I couldn't even look at him or the doctor, he would pay for that later I told him, to his amusement.

Over the three weeks he had been in hospital he had lots of visitors, Andrew coming up when he could, it was nice to see him, we would always make plans to have lunch or dinner depending on which shift I was on, it was great to have him around more, I had missed him.

His Mum came a lot more than his Dad did they were always so lovely and his Mum would always give me this big hug and a thank you, it always made me feel a bit uncomfortable, I would always say "I was just doing my Job Mrs James", and she would always reply with "and I thank you for doing it so well, my Dear", I would smile at her and then at Charles and leave them to enjoy their visit.

Sam who was about eleven years old now and had remembered me from four years ago when he said to Charles one day "I remember her from when you were in hospital last time Daddy", so Charles told him we were very old friend and he would be seeing a lot more of me when he left hospital. I enjoyed the time I had spent with Sam, he would enjoy my jokes, I would also show him how to wrap a wound and make a sling for his Dads arm, which he never stopped talking about how cool it would to be a Doctor and do that all day, He come mostly with Charles's Mother.

Rebecca who was a whole different ball bag, was the reason I had those assumptions about posh people in the first place, she was a right cow and thought she was better than everyone else, god alone knows what he saw in her, she only come a couple of times, as the last time she was here, Charles had got tired of the snide comments she would come out with about me and to my joy, I was there the day he told her that I was a better person than she would ever be, and that being a stuck up bitch was the reason he devoiced her in the first place. Andrew hated her too so he was glad she was no longer around. He had told me one day, not long before the accident that he had seen her trying to get back into Charles's good books as her relationship she was in wasn't going so well, he really didn't want his friend going down that road again. I could always count on Andrew to have my back, He said to me once "Molly there are only a few of people in the world I would take a bullet for, you and Charles are two of them".

Charles was set to be discharged in a couple of days, I had loved that he was here in hospital as I would get to see him every day, when I was working, I could take my brakes with him. When I was doing the night shift, I would come up to his room and lie with him instead of using the on call room, while trying not to rip each other's clothes off. It was like when we were in bastion and catching a moment or two when they could, but this time it was different we didn't need to hide, he wasn't her CO anymore, he was my Boyfriend and which made me smile every day.

My friends had all commented about how happy I was looking, my friend Emily Johnson who was also a Senior Trauma Nurse with me, she said to me as we were waiting outside the hospital reception for her lift to arrive, "I would also be happy, if I got to look at that the rest of my life", as he gestured towards Andrew as he was walking towards me. I couldn't help but beam with pride for him, he was just like Charles, private school educated, very intelligent, kind, and down to earth, the best combination. He would make someone very happy one day, maybe it was his time as he was based near Salisbury now.

"Hey, how's he doing?" he said to me as he kissed my cheek.

"Good, he's ready to go home, Andrew have you meet my friend Emily, she's a Trauma Nurse too."

"Pleasure to meet you" he smiled at her warmly, "hope we don't meet again when you at work, I prefer something like a bar or restaurant." These were obviously the failed pickup lines he had used with Charles.

To my astonishment, Emily's face was a picture she was in shock, her smile on her face couldn't hide the delight, of the prospects of going on a date with Andrew. She was his type, well educated, pretty with blond hair and Blue eyes.

"Double date then when Charles is on his feet and out of hospital" he said as he smiled back at her, then we heard a hooter from a car which had stopped to pick her up.

"Yes sure, that would be nice". Emily smiled at both of us as she ran off.

"You are such a smooth talker" I grinned back at him.

"I aim to please" he smiled and winked at me.

I was only taking a break when I saw Andrew come in to the hospital and would see him and Charles later when I had finished my shift and Andrew and I would do our dinner before he left again. We had become regulars at the little Italian across the road, Charles hated the hospital food so we always ordered something extra for him and took it up to him after we had eaten. Then Andrew would leave and I would stay with Charles till I had to go home to get some sleep before it got too late.

This time Charles had ordered chicken parmigiana, it smelt so good even though I had just eaten, it made my mouth water. He could see I was salivating, sitting on the bed facing him.

"Would you like some?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Just a little bite, so I know what to order next time." I smiled back at him, lent forward as I opened my mouth and a little tomato sauce stuck on my lip.

"Allow me" he said and kissed me on the lips where all the sauce was, it was all gone but he didn't stop kissing me as it became more intense and passionate, he pushed the table to the side and pulled me onto him and as his hands were all over me pulling my shirt off, he kissed me all over my neck, chest and breast as he was about to release my bra.

It was the last thing I wanted to do say but I said it anyway "Charles it's only two days to wait out and you will be home, they will come in a minute to give you your medication and the last thing I want them to see, is us like this".

I was so glad for the private room, I was so careful not to lean on his body to much but it was so hard when he was pulling me onto him. I could feel how hard he was under his PJ's he was wearing. I put my shirt back on and sat back down on the side of the bed.

"Two Days, Dawesy" he said with the look of longing in his eyes. As he picked up my hand and kissed the back out it…..


	12. Chapter 12 - Going home

**Chapter 12 – Going home.**

The day had arrived, Charles was going home, he was now on his feet and doing well with his rehab. The best thing was the smile on his face when I walked in his room. We both knew what going home to him was, we would be alone at last.

He had told me that three years ago he had inherited his grandfather's house it needed a lot of work but he had made it nice, so he was now living on his own and had Sam most weekends. It was a bit of a relief that he wasn't still living with his parents, it would give us some time to ourselves without anyone around. His mother tried to get Charles to come home with them but he was having none of it, I hadn't told Charles I had booked off two weeks leave from work, I wanted it to be a surprise but when I told his mother she dropped the suggestion of him moving back to theirs immediately, I had really got close to his mother Abigail over the last few weeks, it was so lovely to know she was happy for us.

I had spoken to Andrew and he had said he would see us in a couple day as he had training course to go on. It was about lunch time when we had finally been given the all clear to go home after all Charles's final discharge checks, paperwork and receiving his medication from the pharmacy. As we made our way through the hospital there were a lot of people who had come out to say goodbye, he had really made a good impression on everyone here and they were so glad he was better and on his way home, as we made our way out of the hospital, his dad Patrick had gone to go get the car and was waiting outside the hospital main entrance.

I helped Charles into the back of the car and got in next to him and as soon as we pulled off he took my hand. As we drove towards Weston Park where he lived now, I could see the nice houses along the road, it was close to the city but felt rural, as we drove up the driveway to the house, I couldn't believe how beautiful it was, it was an old stone coach house with large windows and lovely garden which swept all around the house, it had been in his family for about fifty years, his mother had grown up in the house and as she was an only child and so was Charles the house was passed to him. When Charles had taken over the house, he had done some renovation after receiving the divorce money from the sale of his house with Rebecca, to modernise and extend it as it was very dated. As his parents got out the car, the look on my face as I was taking this place in made me a little uncomfortable, Charles could sense it straight away and gave my hand a squeeze and whispered in my ear "it's just a house Molly, its felt empty since I moved in and now I know why, as it was missing you". We smiled at each other and he gave me a kiss.

As we helped Charles to his feet out of the car, he limped to the door and gave his dad the keys for him to unlock the door. The house was magical, the big hallway leading to the winding stairs, and the big lounge and beautiful kitchen going out to the garden, four bedrooms up stairs, it was the perfect house for a family. Charles's parents had been coming here over the weeks to take care of it while he was in hospital, it was spotless and they had made sure there was food in the fridge for us, so we didn't have to go shopping for a while. Patrick took Charles's stuff up to his room and then we sat down at the kitchen table, Abigail made some coffee for Charles and Patrick and tea for me, I had to grin at myself when I saw the Rosabaya coffee capsules, I think Charles could see what was going through my mind, when he saw me run my hand down my right arm, he put his hand on my knee and smiled at me in that knowing way of his.

We sat and spoke a bit and when his parents finally left, his mother said as she was leaving "if you need anything dears, we will be right over", we both nodded and said "ok, we will."

As Charles closed the door, he looked at me and said "I thought they were never going to leave, so how long do I have the pleasure of your company?" his limp towards me was so cute, I couldn't help but giggle as I said "two weeks, I took some leave that was owed to me.", his smile made my insides melt.

"what's so funny Dawesy?, I think we have a deal remember, I am sure we won't be bored the next two weeks." as he pushed me back towards the wall of the hallway and started kissing my neck and trailing kisses up to my mouth. I could hear his parents pull off down the drive, it was the release bottom of all the four years I had waited to be alone with him again, I pulled him to me as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he put his arms around my waist holding me to him, that pure desire between us almost exploded in the hallway.

"It's that cute limp of yours" I said with a giggle.

As he stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes and said "cute hey, you won't think I am cute after I have my way with you, Dawesy."

As I looked back at him I said "Shell we take this up stairs, it will be much more comfortable for your leg and I don't think you want to end up back in hospital again" I smirked as I knew that was the last thing he wanted.

"Shell we then" he said as he turned took my hand and slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom, it was so beautiful, just like a posh hotel, I had to get used to this, I told myself.

He sat down on the bed, I came over to stand between his legs and he put his hands on my back legs as I lent down and kissed him holding his face with my hands, I then felt him start undoing my jeans and then my shirt was lifted off as I a stood there in my bra and knickers, I helped him ease onto the bed as I carefully pulled off his boot, jeans and t-shirt, all he was wearing were his boxers, his body was a beautiful as I remembered. I couldn't help smiling at him.

"I have been waiting for this for so long, I have missed you so much and when I am with you, you complete me." I said as I laid down next to him as he traced his fingers over my body.

"I never want to lose you again, I want you in my life, and I want you to be the last thing I see." A tear fell down his cheek, I wiped it with my thumb and kept my hand on his cheek caressing it.

He started kissing my body all over savouring every inch. We were so gentle with each other rediscovering our bodies, the desire and longing we had held in for so long was resonating between us again like it had before. I had never felt this way before Charles or after and now I was here again with him as he filled me with the kind of love and passion I had only experienced with him, I was home. We made love all afternoon, with no restrictions holding us back, I was glad his neighbours are not to close! It was pure ecstasy, our drug of choice for each other.

As I hit the wall of my body's orgasm, I felt him release inside me, the pulsing between us as we both came together and our bodies where in sync with each other's.

That's when I said "I love you Charles, I don't ever want to lose you again" I let out a sob at the last word and held my breath waiting for his reply.

"I am not going anywhere, I love you Molly, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, please marry me?" He said with the most clear determined look on his face, he was serious.

It took me about one second to answer the only man I had truly loved, who had just asked me to marry him and I said "yes, yes, I will marry you." As we wrapped our arms and legs around each other in delight of adventure they were about to take on…

**A/N Thanks for reading this, I hope you liked it. I really wanted Charles's parents to be happy for Charles and Molly, as there was no reason for them not to love her, she had worked hard to get to where she was today and they could see how happy Charles was now he had reconnected with Molly.**

**Always love the reviews. :)**

**P.S this is not the end its just the beginning of the next chapter, "Think we gona need a ring". **


	13. Chapter 13 - I think we gona need a ring

**Chapter 13 - I think we gona need a ring.**

I woke up to the feel of his finger running over my right arm where the word Rosabaya was, as I opened my eyes he was staring at me, with the biggest smile came over his face.

"I love watching you sleep and I love knowing I will wake up to your beautiful green eyes, every morning". Charles said as he lent down and kissed me.

"What time is it?" I groaned as I stretched out my body on the bed, I could feel my muscles had a work out last night.

"Its about 9 am, I thought you needed the rest, after you did all the hard work last night" he said with that cheeky grin on his face.

"Well I couldn't have you hurting yourself and ending up back in hospital" I smirked at him.

"Have you had your tablets yet?" I asked in my authoritarian voice.

"No, I was about to and then I got side tracked by this." He stroked my arm.

"Well, I will get them for you as I am quicker" I said,

"Double away then Dawesy" he winked at me as he sat up in bed, trying not move it to much, I could see it was hurting him, he had pushed himself to much yesterday and I would have to make sure he didn't walk on that leg today.

As I got up off the bed and went over to the chair and pulled his t-shirt on, I loved the smell of him on his clothes. I opened his bag, took out his tablets and got a glass of water from the bathroom. As I gave them to him I said "you are to take it easy today ok, its couch or bed, I will run you a bath and then we need to get your boot back on to protect your leg. Don't forget to do your rehab exercises too. That's an order Major James."

"Yes, Nurse Dawes, what ever you say." he said smiling and then took his tablets.

I ran the bath, it was huge the biggest I had ever seen and Charles sat in it just relaxing as I had a shower, I think his body was still tender but nothing was going to stop him yesterday fulfilling our deal. I got out the shower, grabbing a towel, seeing he was watching me and walked over to him and said "enjoying the view again are you", before leaning done to kiss him.

"I will never tire of seeing that view" he said as he pulled me into him for another kiss.

"Shout when you want to get out, I will come help you, I am going to get changed, then make my way to the kitchen and see what's for breakfast." I smiled back at him as I kissed him again and left the bathroom.

The kitchen was this old style country kitchen but was totally modern, with the built in coffee machine, I had to laugh to myself about that, that's so Charles, what's that he used to say not a fully functioning soldier before his coffee, I grinned at myself remembering the memory as i rubbed my right arm. The kitchen looked out to this beautiful garden which surrounded the house it was so quiet here, outside there was a patio with table and chairs on it. I wondered if it was warm enough to eat outside, When I opened the patio doors and went outside for a minute, but to my surprise the wind was quite cold, even though the sun was shining. We would eat inside.

I looked in the fridge and it was really well stocked, eggs, bacon, fruit, and veg, everything you could wish for. Just then I head Charles call for me he must want to get out of the bath. So I ran up to him to find him half way out the bath sitting on the edge.

"What are you doing? I told you to call me when you wanted to get out, if you slipped you would really hurt yourself and could end up back in hospital." I was so cross as I said it. The fear of him hurting himself made my blood run cold.

"Sorry Molly, I just thought I could do it, I wont do it again, I promise" he said as he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. I melted, grabbed the towel and helped him to the bed where I helped dress his wound, got his cloths, put his cloths on and then his boot cast on.

We made our way to the kitchen and he sat and watched me cooking scrambled eggs, with bacon and toast, his favourite coffee Rosabaya and a tea for me. As he finished the last bite he turned to me and said "that was amazing, going to look forward to this the rest of our lives." As he lend forward and kissed me before saying "So Molly, I think we gona need a ring, I want everyone to see I love you and want you to be my wife"

I just smiled at him and said "yes, I think we gona need a ring, you better let that leg rest so we can go shopping but first I think you need to tell my parents and yours".

"O yes, that. I guess we can't get out of doing that, but let's go to the lounge and look on the laptop at some ring designs and we can plan how we going to tell our parents." he smiled at me and limped out the kitchen towards the lounge.

I couldn't help giggle as I watched him, he turned around and said "you going to pay for that later, Dawesy"

"You got to catch me first" I said with a giggle.

"Oi, that's not fair, you know I can't catch you now, but I will bank that for later", as that cheeky grin came over his face, as I stepped over to him to help him to the lounge.

We lay on the huge sofa all day listening to music or watching TV, only to get up for his tablets, and I made some sandwiches at lunch time, the rest of the time we just talked and told each other every detail of the last four years we had missed in each other's lives. It was so lovely to be able to enjoy each other's company without any interruptions and to get to know each other again. I was in heaven and wanted this time to never end...

**A/N I hope you like it, thank you very much for reading this. **


	14. Chapter 14 - Telling the Parents

**Chapter 14 – Telling the Parents**

It was Thursday now and Charles had been home about 4 days, it had been the best days of my life and we had got to know each other better than I had ever wished for. We had seen some rings designs I had liked and we were set to go see them next week when Charles leg was a bit better and he could stand for a bit in the shops, I said I would get him one of the shop mobility scooters as a joke and he was not impressed, "I am in the army Molly, I would never live it down and knowing you would get photos of me" he said as he held me in his arms leaning down to kiss me as our groans from each other knew where this was heading the lounge would have to do, as it still took Charles a bit of strain to get up the stairs. I loved having this kind of free to say anything relationship, to know the banter between us was so easy and the sex was amazing. I don't think we had done much else but sex, eat and sleep, it was a shame we had to bring our families into our little bit of heaven to tell them about our engagement.

We had decided to throw a party on the Saturday with would give us a good excuse to get everyone together and made sure my parents were not busy and Andrew was free to come too. Charles's mother had hired caters which Charles said his mother lives for this stuff, planning parties was her thing. I was quite happy to sit back and enjoy the day and not have to worry about cooking and serving everything. We hadn't told my parents and Nan about the engagement yet and had decided they would come up on the Friday, so we could tell them all and they would stay at Charles house, there was more than enough space. My Mom and Nan are going to die when they see this place.

It was Friday now and I was waiting at the station for my parents train to arrive and couldn't stop smiling about the news I had to tell them but Charles had made me promise that I would wait till they were at home and we would tell them together, the look on Charles's face when I told him I wanted his car keys to his brand new Range Rover that had just been delivered by the insurance company, so I could go get my parents made me grin even wider, The "o no the roads are no longer safe" comment would need to be punished later but I didn't have time so I just hit him on the arm as I left.

As I saw Nan, Mum and Dad coming down the platform I just waved like a crazy person, I hadn't seen them in about two months and they looked so well. I gave them all a big hugs and Nan and Mum said "what's this all about molls, dragging us all up here", Nan winked at me and nudged my arm. I said "you gona have to wait Nan, I have been given strict instructions to bring you home straight away."

The "O May God Molly, did you win the Lottery and haven't told us yet" when they saw the car I was driving almost did them in right there.

As we drove up the driveway I heard the gasp from Mum and Nan in the back of the car.

"Holy cow Molls, this is not his house" my Mum Said

"No wonder you aren't coming home so often" said Dad

"I have only been here 5 days so far, I do have a job you know" I said

Nan had finally come out of her shock of the house "well molls you got a goodin here, I hope you not going to let this one go", with this kid in a candy store look on her face.

"Not likely Nan" I winked at her.

As I parked the car, I saw Charles's parents had arrived and I said to Nan, Mum and Dad, "please watch the language while you here at least for the first few hours, first impressions and all, it's important to me".

"Ok molls best behaviour" they echoed.

I got out to see Charles had come to the door to let us in and I heard my Nan say "Bloody hells Molls, I understand why you been keeping him to yourself, a goodin in more ways than one", Got to love Nan, I couldn't help grin at myself, which she just grinned back at me.

As I walked up to Charles he kissed me and said with that boyish smirk on his face "I see the car survived"

"You are skating on thin ice Major James, I look forward to punishing you later for those remarks" I said with a grin on my face.

"I look forward to it Miss Dawes" he smirked down at me taking my hand as he entwined our fingers together as I turned to my Nan, Mum and Dad.

"Charles this is my Nan, my Mum Belinda and my Dad Dave"

"Please to meet you, please come in" he said as he shook my dad's and let go my hand as he gave my Mum and Nan a hug which I could see they were enjoying a bit too much.

"Ok let's go inside, Dad grab your bags and I will show you where to put them upstairs." I said as I glared at my Mum and Nan.

I showed my dad where they were sleeping, while Charles showed Nan and Mum to the lounge where his parents were sitting. I was back down stairs in a flash with my dad in tow to introduce my Dad, Charles had already introduced Nan and Mum, I was so nervous about how they were going to react but as soon as I reconnected with Charles as he pull me into him as his arm wrapped around my waist, I felt a calmness come over me and he took over telling them all about the engagement, it was as if it was like a slow motion dream, Mum, Nan and Abigail where hugging each other and then us and Patrick and my dad where shaking hands and patting Charles on the back as men do in a situation like this. It was surreal.

Charles could see the whole situation that I had imagined the worst, had totally floored me everyone was delighted. As he came over to me he said "is everything ok, do you want to go get some air" with that reassuring look on his face, I just turned to him and said "there's no place I would rather be" I smiled up to him, and heard his mother say "o my we need to go shopping for hats ladies" as the sounds of squeals were heard from all Abigail, Mum and Nan, to the dismay of Patrick and Dad.

Charles and I just stood there with our arms around each other, knowing that the hard bit was over, our families where so happy about us getting married…...

**A/N Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, Sorry its been a wait, been super busy, Hope you like it. Read and Review if you want to. :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - The engagement Party

Chapter 15 – The engagement party and Wedding preparations

It was as if as my dreams had come true we had the engagement party which was planned to perfection by Charles's mother and I just sat back and enjoyed it with the people I loved the most in the world. Charles, Andrew, my Nan, mine and Charles's parents, Emily, Jackie, a few other friends from the hospital and Barracks and some of the original 2 section had come, it was quite a reunion and Charles had kept in touch with most of them after the tour. Kinders was a Staff Sargent now, Dingles, Baz, fingers and Brains were Corporals, Nubenut and Mansfield were Lance Corporals, most of them had all been reposted to other Platoons to further their army careers, but they all said that they would never be able to forget their first tour with us and they were so glad to see us after so long.

Andrew was the first to arrive to the delight of Charles and I and the look on our faces said it all and he knew right away why we had asked everyone here. He was so happy for us and said he would have to find a date for the wedding and that's when I told him Emily was coming to the party he was quite excited to see her again, which was lovely to see as they were both such great people.

As everyone else started to arrive it was our turn to tell everyone why we were here, Jackie and Andrew had sussed what we were going to say and it was only 2 section who were the ones that were a bit shocked. Then Jackie turned to Andrew and said "I was wondering when these two were going to get their act together" as she stood and gave us a hug. But then the interrogation started from 2 section, what, where and when. That's when Brains said "so that's why he was the only one you would share your coco pops with, hey molls" as he gave me a hug and shook Charles hand.

Charles just winked at me and Said "euphemism, Dawes".

"I do know what that means now Charles" as I punched him on his good arm.

Just then Patrick and My dad brought in some champagne, everyone took a glass and raised it to us.

Andrew and Emily had hit it off and were talking to each other all day. I wondered if they would be each other's plus one.

Jackie stayed till about 4pm when she had to leave to get back home, but before she left she said to me "so have you told him why you were working the night"

"No"

"Destiny, Molly I knew it back in Bastion and it the same now"

"Lady Luck"

"Molly if you hadn't taken that day off to come see me, that would have been you night off and you would not have known he was there. It was meant to be"

"What was meant to be" Charles said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Destiny, Charles there is someone looking out for you two out there or you wouldn't be back together, Molly was only working the night of your accident because she came up to see me during the week, as Saturday is usually her day off". She took a deep breath and smiled at Charles.

"I guess I was a very lucky man then Jackie and will be grateful to you forever making her take that day off, Lady Luck was shining on me that night"

"That's what Molly just called it, Lady Luck, I am so happy for you two, I have to go or I wont get home till midnight, take care and I will see you soon"

I walked Jackie out and gave her a hug and said I would be in touch about when the wedding would be.

As I turned Charles was waiting for me by the stairs and said "you should have told me, like Jackie said destiny, we are always meant to be together, so let's not waist another day" as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lent down to kiss me. Next I hear Andrew make some comment about the ice bucket he needed to cool us down. Charles just groaned at him and pulled me in closer. As I wrapped my arms around his shoulders not letting go.

"Oi, oi" echoed the guys from 2 section.

I don't think I will ever really believe I have this beautiful man in my life again and how lucky we have been. I love him so much and he loves me. The night ended as everyone slowly left and Andrew had decided to sleep on the couch which was better than paying for taxi at this hour. Charles had asked Andrew to be his best man which I was delighted with and I had asked Jackie and Emily to be my bridesmaids.

The next morning we all went to breakfast with our parents, Nan and Andrew, before I dropped my Parents at the station, it was so lovely to see here and said I would see them soon down in London when I got some more leave for some wedding shopping, Mum and Nan were very excited. Andrew left soon after for Sainsbury he had a busy week ahead.

As I drove Charles and I home, he had got used to my driving now and wasn't bothered handing over his keys. I loved driving this car. As we arrived home he looked at me and said "I love our friend and family but I am glad I have you alone again".

"Is that Right"

"Yes it is and all I am doing for the rest of the day is making love to you, if you don't mind"

"Well I aim to please, I guess we can count that as your exercise for today, I need to keep an eye on your rehabilitation for the wedding and honeymoon, I need you fully fit". I winked as I leaned into him for a kiss. The rest of the day we never left the bedroom and just spent time together as I only had a week left before I had to go back to work.

The weekend was amazing all our friends and family were delighted that we were getting married, now we just had to buy a ring and pick a date.

We went shopping in Bath the next day, to Philip James Jewellers which was a cousin of Charles's and they had always bought all there jewellery from him, I was a bit apprehensive at first but as soon as I walked in I knew I had found the right place, everything was made to order, and it would unique. We decided on platinum with a five set diamonds and sapphire ring, one large diamond on in the middle with two smaller sapphires next to it and then two smaller diamonds next to the sapphires, it was beautiful. Charles said it was totally my choice and the design we had settled on was perfect for me, they would also be making our wedding rings for us to match. We would collect my engagement ring in two weeks' time. As we strolled through the streets for a bit to go get some lunch at The Olive Tree, it was lovely, posh but I had to get used to this. I was going to be Mrs Molly James soon, the thought of it made me smile. Charles looked at me with a confused expression and said "what is it?"

"Just thinking about becoming Mrs Molly James, it has a nice ring to it"

"It does indeed" as he lent towards me to kiss me as the waiter was about to come serve the wine, It didn't stop him and the waiter took the signal to give us a few minutes.

The lunch was amazing and another day to bank in the memory of best days out together…..


	16. Chapter 16 - The Wedding Preparations

Chapter 16 – The wedding Preparations

About two months after I went back to work, Charles asked me to move in with him, as I wasn't staying at my flat anymore majority of the week, so there was no point in paying rent for something I didn't use. It didn't take long for me to move my stuff, as the flat was rented furnished to nurses in the hospital, it was just the small stuff in had to move, Andrew come up and helped as Charles was still hopping a bit. It was so lovely to wake up with him every morning. He was the last thing I saw at night and the first thing I saw in the morning, I love it.

Our first Christmas together was just magical as he had always told me it would be. The house was so beautiful we had Sam for most of Christmas as he had really become such a great kid and Rebecca had started seeing this guy who Sam really didn't like, Charles had to step in a few times telling him to back off as Sam was not his son and he had no right to talking to him like that, it had got to a point that Charles had started to talk to his lawyer about getting full custody. Rebecca was her usual Bitch self and tried to make it difficult for Charles to see Sam until Sam ran away, well he went to the movies to get out the house while he was there and didn't tell anyone, It was a wakeup call for Rebecca and she had let Sam stay with us most of the time now. Sam had become my little buddy, I would teach him all my cockney slang and have our own little conversation without Charles knowing whats going on. Sam thought it was hilarious.

We had decided on July wedding at The Bath Priory Hotel, which gave us lots of time to give people notice as with so many guests in the army they had to have a fair amount of time to plan leave, The seven months had flown by all the preparations had been made by Abigail as she was very good friends of the people who owned The Priory, so everything was organised to perfection, the venue was just so beautiful. It also helped that it was literally down the road from the house so we would be able to accommodate my family for the wedding.

Charles's leg was back to full fitness now and he was back to work training the next army generation. Andrew would always remind us of the hands on nurses attention must have worked, when he came up to see us, which had become more frequent as he had started going out with Emily, so we did manage to go on quite a few double dates with them, it was so nice to see him so happy, Emily was a lovely person and a great friend.

The only thing I had to really make a choice on my own was my wedding dress, I took Emily and Jackie with me to choose their bridesmaids dresses, as it was a summer wedding we decided to go with short knee length dresses in mint green with a silver sash around the waist. They said they liked them so that's all that matters we had all seen that Bridesmaids film and there is nothing worse than hating what you are wearing all day. I then showed them my dress which was a white lace A-line bridal gown, strapless elongated bodice, silver satin ribbon at waist and a sweep train, the bridal shop assistant described it as I stepped out to show them, I have never seen Jackie cry and there she was with tears in her eyes as she stood there taking me in with this dress on.

"Oh my, Molly" Jackie sobs the words

"That dress is perfect" said Emily

"Do you really think so" I said as I smiled back at them

"Molly, Charles is one luck man" said Jackie after she had composed herself.

"So are we all happy with our dress?" I asked with a huge beaming smile on my face.

Both Jackie and Emily echoed each other with "yes molly, we love them" with big grins on their faces.

I wouldn't see Jackie again until my bridal shower which was the week before the wedding and she had taken some leave and would spend the week with us before the wedding, so we could make sure everything had been done.

I had really enjoyed planning the dress with it driving Charles mad not knowing what was happening. I had to tell him the colour of the bridesmaid's dresses but that was it. He had decided to wear a morning suit and have his medals pinned on with a mint green waistcoat and tie. When we took Andrew and Sam to the fitting they looked so handsome.

I was a week before the wedding and Jackie had arrived, Mum and Nan had come out from London for the weekend for the Bridal shower, Jackie was very elusive of the details of what she had planned for us to do this weekend but I had every faith I would survive the weekend or I might gona have to haunt her the rest of her life.

Charles was also a bit apprehensive about what Andrew and some of 2 section had up their sleeves. But I knew that Andrew wouldn't do anything stupid as I had already told him "I might gona need a medic if anything happens to Charles, ok"

"Ok Molly, after all this do you think I would do something so stupid, we just going to do some fun stuff, then out for a couple of drinks and dinner but he doesn't know that" he said with a smirk.

We both survived our bridal shower and Stag party, Jackie had arranged a spa day with the help of Abigail and Emily, and then we had high tea and Andrew had arranged for Charles to Go Karting, clay pigeon shooting and then a Paintball team game which the boys won obviously. Kinder's couldn't stop laughing about the other teams faces after they told them they were all in the army, then we all meet up together for dinner and drinks, it was perfect, just was I wanted being handcuffed to my future husband in a silly outfit, I was a playboy bunny and Charles was Hugh Hefner. "I might gona have to get them back one day", Charles just took it in his stride and said "I think we might keep this costume of yours" he grinned at me when he saw it. Cheeky bugger! I couldn't believe I would be married in a week, it felt so good Mrs Molly James it does have a nice ring to it….


End file.
